Project Summary Multiple Sclerosis is the most common chronic, non-traumatic neurological disorder of young adults, affecting more than 400,000 people in the United States and 2.5 million people worldwide. Most people with MS have impairments of gait and balance and these are often the most disabling consequences of their MS, limiting independence, causing falls, and reducing quality of life. The objective of the International Symposium on Gait and Balance in Multiple Sclerosis, is to enhance knowledge and awareness of gait and balance impairment in people with Multiple Sclerosis (MS) among neurologists, physiatrists, physical therapists, occupational therapists and others who work with people with MS, and to explore and disseminate information about rehabilitation interventions that may increase mobility in this population. This is achieved through a 1 day annual meeting that includes data-driven presentations and a poster session. Each year's symposium has a specific focus. Prior years have focused on biomarkers, interventions, outcome measures, cognition, and falls. We are seeking support for the 6th symposium which will be held on September 9th and 10th, 2016, in Portland, Oregon. The 2016 symposium will focus on ?Sensory Contributions to Gait and Balance in MS.? Specifically, this meeting will explore the role and mechanisms of somatosensory, vestibular and visual contributions to gait and balance in MS and sensory-based rehabilitation interventions, including vestibular therapy, somatosensory augmentation, vision therapy, and virtual-reality-based therapy for improving balance and mobility in people with MS. The first evening of the symposium is a poster reception. This event offers an opportunity for presenting and discussing new research findings, as well as for networking, scientific discussions, and exchange of ideas in a relaxed social setting. The following day is dedicated to presentations on how the somatosensory, vestibular and visual senses influence balance and gait in MS and on rehabilitation interventions that engage these senses. Presentations will be given by accomplished researchers and clinicians from around the world with expertise in gait and balance in MS and the sensory systems being examined. To optimize audience participation, sharing and learning, the schedule allows ample time for questions, comments and discussion at the conclusion of each presentation, and there are opportunities for networking with colleagues at the poster session and over meals. In addition, the featured speakers will be invited to attend a dinner on the second evening, which will serve as a chance to continue these discussions within a smaller and more intimate group.